Asbel
Asbel is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is Ced's pupil, and one of Leif's close friends. He is a fifteen year old boy who can exclusively wield the Grafcalibur tome. Asbel hails from the free city of Frest, but remains temporarily in Manster as a member of the Magi Squad after he was separated from Leif in Tahra three years before the year of 776, during which the city was overrun by imperial troops. He is characterized by a determined, loyal, and plucky attitude as he refused to give up on looking for Leif despite losing contact for several years, and subsequently reaffirming his vow to reclaim Thracia together with Leif after meeting him again. He can be recruited in Chapter 4x by having Leif speak to him while he is a NPC unit, or by letting him talk to Leif. He starts out as a low-leveled Mage, but can promote to the Sage class with a Knight Proof after reaching Level 10, at the least. Profile Asbel first met and befriended Leif during the year 766 when they were both still young children. Leif, who was seeking respite from the Empire, came to stay in the city under the protection of its bishop, who was Asbel’s father at the time. For two years, Leif was able to hide in the city until the citizens themselves informed the empire where the prince was, which forced Leif to flee to Tahra next. Asbel fled along with Leif, though his father stayed behind to give the others enough time to escape. He was subsequently captured and executed. Afterward, Asbel was separated from Leif in Tahra three years ago when the prince escaped with Finn and Nanna to Fiana. Despite this, he persisted in searching for Leif ever since they had made an important promise to reclaim Thracia together, though he ended up in Manster after losing track of Leif’s whereabouts. At some point after these events he met Ced, who presumably taught him the basics of magic, including how to wield the powerful Grafcalibur. During this time, Asbel began to accompany Ced as a member of the Magi Squad and aided him however he could despite his inexperience; nonetheless, he also kept an eye out for Leif, who he was looking for to fulfill their promise. During their time spent together, Asbel develops profound respect for Ced to the extent of reverence and admired him deeply as well, being grateful to the Silessean prince for teaching him so much. He is first seen with Ced in Chapter 4x, where he assists his mentor in releasing the captured children from their cells in a dungeon to prevent the Loptyrian Cult from sacrificing them. When he learns from Ced that Leif has been imprisoned in the castle as well, he hastens to find his friend again, leaving Ced after assurances that they would see each other again in Manster after the war ends. He then joins Leif’s efforts to liberate Thracia again, devoting all of his own efforts to bring their dream to fruition. Subsequently, he stays by Leif’s side, sharing his pain and supporting him as best he can. When the liberation wars finally end, Asbel returns to his hometown of Frest and assumes his father's place as the bishop. After a few years, he becomes known throughout the continent as a famed sage. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776